sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Planetary Princesses (SMCU)
According to the annals of the Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor Senshi were princesses of their own respective planet. They are given the title of Planetary Princesses. Known Planetary Princesses Solar System As of 2017 in the Cinematic Universe timeline: * Princess Serenity II/Neo-Queen Serenity II During the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity lived in the Moon Kingdom with the Queen. She wore a white gown trimmed with lace and pearls. She had puffy sleeves and a gold crescent moon on her forehead. * Princess Mercury Princess Mercury's job was to protect Princess Serenity and teach her. She wore a blue floor-length gown and a matching choker necklace. The symbol of Mercury was present on her forehead. She stayed in Mariner Castle. * Princess Venus Princess Venus was the leader of those who protected Princess Serenity. She wore a yellow floor-length gown with ruffles and a choker and a necklace. She also has a yellow bow with a red rose at the center behind her head. She lived in Magellan Castle. * Princess Mars During the Silver Millennium, Princess Mars dwelt in Phobos and Deimos Castle. She wore a red floor-length gown with a pink section down the middle. She also wore a red choker. The symbol of Mars was always present on her forehead. She was one of the guardians of Princess Serenity. * Princess Jupiter Princess Jupiter wore a green dress with a split down the middle of her skirt. She had a rose in her hair and two at her hips. She also wore her rose earrings and a green choker and necklace. She lived in Io Castle. She also guarded Princess Serenity. * Princess Saturn She wore a deep violet-blue gown with gloves and a choker necklace and dwelt in Titan Castle. She protected the Outer Rim of the solar system from outside intrusion. * Princess Uranus She wore a deep blue gown and choker. Her duty was to protect the Solar System from outside invasion. She stayed in Miranda Castle. * Princess Neptune Her duty was to protect the Solar System from outside invasion. She wore a teal gown with a print on it. She also wore a choker and a necklace. She dwelt in Triton Castle. * Princess Pluto She wore a black gown with four straps, a choker, and gloves. She dwelt in Charon Castle and protected the outer rim of the Solar System, the Kuiper Belt. * Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity III Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity III wore a pink gown with ruffles, which is similar to that of her mother's. She also had a gold crescent moon symbol on her forehead. She stays with her parents at the Crystal Palace. Outside the Solar System As of 2017 in the Cinematic Universe timeline: * Imperial Sovereign Princess Kakyuu The incumbent ruler of the planet Kinmoku. Planetary Castles Each Planetary Princess has their own castle, which are described as huge structures orbiting around their respective planets. These castles are named after moons, except for Mercury's and Venus', as their planets do not have moons. Each castle features view screens, force fields, communication systems, and other forms of high technology; come under the protection of a holographic Power Guardian, who appears as a miniature version of the Senshi she serves. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Factions